


Black Fate Unfanged

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seliph, the future he shouldn't know, Xander, and some other such small things.





	Black Fate Unfanged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



_It will all come out right in the end. It must._

The corral fence was solid against Seliph's back, rough against his fingers as he leaned into it.

_Now I can only hope, and play the role I must play._

Seliph _hoped_ that Xander did not think him completely mad. He didn't seem to; if anything, Nohr's crown prince had come across as, if anything, touched by Seliph's strange request -- and it was strange, he knew -- 

But.

He did not have it in him to murder Arvis. Not now. And Xander ...

Xander would try, he also knew. 

_Thank you, for ..._


End file.
